


Ты не можешь сказать "нет"

by Pink_elehpant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_elehpant/pseuds/Pink_elehpant
Summary: – Останься и запри дверь.Не ожидая такого поворота событий, ты вздрагиваешь и вытягиваешься, словно струна. Спиной чувствуешь на себе его взгляд. Делаешь несколько шагов назад и тихо прикрываешь дверь. Трясущимися руками медленно вставляешь и поворачиваешь ключ....
Relationships: Han Jumin/Original Character(s)





	Ты не можешь сказать "нет"

Время неумолимо клонило к одиннадцати. Рабочий день закончился еще четыре часа назад, но ты, как обычно, не смогла уйти, не закончив всю работу. И не то чтобы ты плохой или отстающий работник. Просто последнее время нагрузка была такая, что невозможно было вообще что-либо успеть, а твой перфекционизм не давал успокоиться, пока план одного рабочего дня не будет выполнен в один рабочий день.  
«Пора домой,» — подумала ты после третьей кружки кофе за вечер. Отчет закончен и больше тебя ничего здесь не задерживает. Ты складываешь бумаги в стопку и берешь ключ.  
За время работы у тебя выработалась полезная привычка — после завершения отчета сразу же оставлять его на столе у начальства, чтобы наутро все необходимые бумаги тотчас обнаруживались мистером Ханом.  
«Не представляю как Джехи справляется с этой работой, »— рассеянно думаешь ты, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину. «Я заменяю её только вторую неделю и уже умираю от усталости. А она работает на него сколько? Пять лет? И до сих пор дер—», — в этот момент ты понимаешь, что что-то не так. Ключ поворачивается не в ту сторону.  
Ты хмуришься, пробуешь дёрнуть за ручку и убеждаешься в том, что дверь открыта.  
«Странно. Разве мистер Хан не ушел ещё три часа назад? Может, кабинет забыл закрыть? На него как-то не похоже…» Но нет, твое предположение опровергается, как только ты осматриваешь комнату. Джумин Хан стоял спиной к тебе и смотрел в панорамное окно на ночной город. И, кажется, совершенно не замечал присутствия постороннего.  
«Просто тихо пройду и оставлю отчет на столе, » — придя в себя от удивления, решаешь ты. Уже собираясь исчезнуть в дверном проёме, ты облегченно выдыхаешь.  
— Останься и запри дверь.  
Не ожидая такого поворота событий, ты вздрагиваешь и вытягиваешься, словно струна. Спиной чувствуешь на себе его взгляд. Делаешь несколько шагов назад и тихо прикрываешь дверь. Трясущимися руками медленно вставляешь и поворачиваешь в двери ключ.  
Замираешь, не решаясь обернуться. Сердце бешено колотится, руки дрожат. Ты сильнее сжимаешь ключи. «Слишком много кофеина, слишком, слишком много»  
— Положи их на стол, — мысленно чертыхаясь, все так же медленно ты идёшь к столу и еле отрываешь ключи от руки, словно в них твое единственное спасение.  
«Дура, что ты творишь? Уходи отсюда!», — кричит рассудок. Ты осторожно поднимаешь на него взгляд и громко сглатываешь подступившую слюну.  
«Он мой начальник, и я не могу сказать «нет»… тем более, сколько раз я…»  
Предпочтя не заканчивать мысль, ты откашливаешься. И ловишь на себе его пристальный взгляд.  
— Вы дрожите, — невозмутимым голосом произносит он, наливая вино в бокал.  
— Мистер Хан, я…  
— Только посмотрите на эту офисную юбку, — перебивает он, подходя ближе. Ты резко поднимаешь взгляд, уже собираясь возмутиться, но сталкиваешься с его глазами, и щекотливое чувство, которое, как ты отчаянно убеждаешься себя, тебе не нравится, возникает внизу живота.  
Он стоит прямо напротив на допустимом расстоянии для друзей, но неприличном для начальника и подчинённой. Ты сильнее вжимаешься в стол, хочешь отвести взгляд, но что-то не дает этого сделать.  
— Возьми, — говорит Джумин, протягивая бокал. Ты неловко принимаешь его и собираешься выпить, но останавливаешься.  
— Не бойтесь, платить не придется, — успокаивает он, ошибочно истолковав твою нерешительность. Ты качаешь головой и окончательно отставляешь стакан.  
— Спасибо за предложение, но… количество выпитого сегодня кофе точно не сочетается с вином, — смущенная улыбка мелькает на твоём лице. Джумин хмурится.  
— А почему вы до сих здесь? — звучит вопрос после нескольких минут тишины, — Рабочий день закончился несколько часов назад.  
— Не могу уйти, пока не завершу всю работу, — ты киваешь на стопку бумаг на столе.  
Не ответив, он отходит обратно к окну, и комната снова погружается в тишину. Смущение уходит и в тебе просыпается негодование. «Зачем он велел мне остаться? Если… то почему мы просто стоим вот так и не…» Ты кидаешь на него быстрый взгляд, но к лицу тут же приливает краска. «Неужели смотреть на меня настолько интересней, чем в окно?» — мысленно возмущаешься ты, складывая руки на груди. Чувствуешь себя так, словно прогнали по улице нагишом.  
В продолжительной тишине ты немного успокаиваешься. И когда наконец хочешь спросить разрешения уйти, он оказывает рядом с тобой и не сводит глаз с твоих ног.  
— Никогда не понимал, почему у нас в офисе девушкам обязательно ходить в таких юбках, — говорит Джумин, и ты не понимаешь, к чему он клонит. «Неужели задерживает меня только для того, чтобы поговорить об униформе сотрудников?»  
— Молчите, — усмехается он, глядя на вино в бокале, — Неужели совсем нечего сказать?  
— Я… — смущение накатывает с новой силой, — не могу не согласится с Вами, мистер Хан, — неосознанно одной рукой оттягиваешь юбку ниже. Он замечает это и усмехается.  
— Джумин.  
— Что?  
— Хотя бы сегодня… зовите меня по имени. Прошу, — произносит он, и в его интонации ты распознаешь грустные нотки. И это обстоятельство окончательно сбивает тебя с толку.  
— Конечно, ми… Джумин.  
Он отставляет бокал с вином и хватает тебя за руку. В недоумении, ты плетешься за ним, пока он несколько грубо не усаживает тебя на диван. Лицо тут же заливается краской, былое волнение накатывает с новой силой. Ты вжимаешься в диван, глядя на его напряженную спину. Сердце колотится так сильно, словно вот вот разорвется.  
«Успокойся. В этом нет ничего такого… наверное. Со всеми же такое происходит. Так ведь, да? Это нормально… наверное?»  
Ты не успеваешь заметить, как он садится рядом на диван, не отрывая взгляд от твоих коленей.  
— Моя просьба может показаться немного… странной, — говорит он через минуту молчания. — Не могли бы вы… то есть, не могла бы ты… — ты замечаешь как дрожат твои руки, — я бы хотел, чтобы вы… ты… что ты делаешь?  
Замираешь в оцепенении. Он резко остановился и недоуменно смотрел на тебя. А точнее на твои руки, которые… начали расстегивать верхние пуговицы блузки? «Какого черта?»  
Даже в полумраке комнаты ты можешь различить румянец, неожиданно возникший на его бледном лице. Осознав произошедшее, ты резко вскакиваешь и, причитая что-то на ходу, бросаешься к двери. Но останавливаешься, расслышав тихий смех.  
Удивленная, ты оборачиваешь. Джумин сидит, прикрыв лицо руками, его плечи трясутся от смеха. «Да как он…еще и…смеяться?!…» стыд немедленно сменяется гневом.  
— Прошу прощения, — начинает он, откашлявшись. Медленно поднявшись с дивана, он подходит к столу и наливает в чистый бокал вина. — Я не подумал, что мое поведение могло ввести вас в заблуждение и, — он подходит к тебе и ты интуитивно выставляешь вперёд руки, отходя к стене, — вы могли неверно истолковать мои намерения, — Джумин останавливает и улыбается. И это улыбка кажется тебе… ласковой?  
— Произошло страшное недопонимание, — продолжает он, — которое необходимо разрешить прямо сейчас. Мне не надо от вас ничего, о чем вы, скорее всего, подумали. Я просто хотел попросить вас выпить со мной вина и… поговорить, — Джумин поднимает на тебя взгляд и ты замечаешь его смущение.  
Несколько секунд ты молча смотришь на него, и, когда наконец понимаешь всю абсурдность случившегося, приходит твоя очередь смеяться.  
— Извините, я… охх мне так стыдно, за то, что я подумала, что вы…  
— Ты, — поправляет он, — и я все понимаю. Любая бы на вашем месте решила бы также, — в его голосе слышна лёгкая усмешка, и тебя задевает то, что причислил тебя к «любой такой же».  
— Ну так что? — вопрос прерывает возникшее молчание. — Согласна на ничего не подразумевающий дружеский разговор по душам? — Джумин протягивает тебе бокал, и ты вопросительно смотришь на него, собираясь напомнить о сказанном несколько минут назад.  
— Не переживай, это вишневый сок.  
На губах мелькает улыбка, и ты с радостью принимаешь предложение.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasya_sama


End file.
